


Spiraling into the funk

by my_favorite_sandwich



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, M/M, Sad Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_favorite_sandwich/pseuds/my_favorite_sandwich
Summary: Auctober #8 - Long DistanceWill's having a bad day and misses his boyfriend.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Spiraling into the funk

**Author's Note:**

> Oops -- forgot to post this one. Better late than never!

Will turns out his lights and inserts his ear buds so he doesn’t disturb his neighbors through their paper-thin walls when he blasts his sad, sad songs from his playlist entitled “Please stop, it hurts.” He wraps himself in a well-worn blanket and curls up in the dark and lets the plaintive voices of heartbreak and loss wash over him as tears threaten to spill in the corner of his eyes.

He knows he’s being dramatic. He knows that listening to the emotional swelling of synth music will only make him feel worse. He can imagine what Lou Ellen or Cecil would say if they could see him, “Oh my gawd Will — wallow much?” He doesn’t even have to go all that deep to know he’s not completely alone, that things will get better…but it’s been that kind of day. Not tragic, just a lot of little things that piled together leaving him feeling like he’s been kicked in the nuts.

He’s been averaging 4 hours of sleep a night and had started the day off by snoozing through his alarm and ran into his biology lab twenty minutes late with his shirt on inside out and (mortifyingly) a pair of underwear still stuck in his pant leg. He spilled his iced mocha on one of his most expensive textbooks and he’s pretty sure he screwed up his biochemistry quiz. He mistakenly cooked his comfort mac and cheese with vanilla soy milk instead of regular milk so it tasted like a chunky cheese shake.

But what’s weighing the heaviest on his soul…the absence of his boyfriend. He misses Nico.

While his day would have sucked regardless, if he’d been back home in New York he’d have his adorable boyfriend pressing soft kisses on the corner of his mouth and letting him snuggle up against his chest while he wrapped his arms around him, smelling of the organic detergent his step-mom buys and something warm and spicy and uniquely Nico. A combination which would effectively have made everything seem a little less terrible.

Right now, Will is wondering how he got here. ‘Here’ being West LA in a shitty (yet still crazy expensive) apartment near the UCLA campus. Will has wanted to go to medical school his whole life, but he can’t for the life of him explain why he felt the need to go to the other side of the country from everyone and everything that’s important to him. A place with a three hour time difference that makes it ridiculous-o’clock in New York when Will is finally free to call anyone.

He remembers his friends and family asking why he didn’t go to one of the very good schools on the East Coast — and Will recalls stubbornly insisting that UCLA was his _dreeeeam_. It’s a great school, he’s learning a lot, but now he’s sure he could have learned a lot in a similar time zone. As one Italian boy he knows likes to say, he’s an idiot.

He wonders what Nico is doing now. He tends to be a night owl, but he’ll have school tomorrow too. He might be sitting in bed in his black t-shirt and boxer briefs with the lights off, looking at memes on his phone, laughing his adorable melodic laugh. If he were there, he’d show Will his phone, cackling with mirth — and Will would look at him with stars in his eyes.

Or maybe he’s asleep. Maybe his dark hair is spread over his pillow, his pouty lips open slightly making a little puffing sound as he exhales. He might have his night-time headphones on so he can listen to the annoying sleep podcast that distracts his head from the dark thoughts that cause nightmares and spiral out of control.

But because it’s dark, and he’s sad, and the songs are so, so melancholy, he is the one who is spiraling. What if Nico isn’t missing him? What if things are different when Will goes back home? Then his stomach seizes…What if Nico isn’t alone?

When they got together, neither of them had a lot of real relationship experience. He remembers how long it took for them to finally profess their feelings, to kiss, to call each other “boyfriend.” He remembers how he blushed when talking about the hot nude model in his life-drawing class, scandalized when he asked Will, “…and guess where he was pierced?”

Now they are older and not so innocent by a long shot. His boyfriend is a beautiful, smart and sarcastic wise-ass. Over the past few years he’s noticed Nico attracting more attention. Will remembers how their neighbor Luke was always inviting him to get a drink at the bar around the corner, even when Will was standing right there. In those times Nico held Will’s hand tightly and curtly replied, “No thanks, I have a boyfriend…” in a tone where the “You dip shit” was implied. Will knows his boyfriend well enough to know he would never cheat on him, but that doesn’t stop him from imagining a sordid scene. Tears spill across Will’s cheeks and he muffles a sob.

His phone sounding makes him jump and he runs his palms over his face, smearing the salty tracks.

He looks at his phone and it’s a FaceTime call from Nico.

When Will answers, his boyfriend’s beautiful face pops up on his screen and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry harder.

Upon seeing his boyfriend’s tear stained face, panic takes over Nico’s features, “Tesoro, What’s wrong?!”

Will can only croak out, “I miss you.”

Nico smiles sadly, “are you listening to your sad playlist and worrying?”

Will nods.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Nico purrs out in the most soothing voice he can muster.

“It was so late. I didn’t want to…to…to worry you,” he stutters out between sobs. “It’s okay, I just had a bad day…and then somehow it went off the rails.”

“Well, I can’t say I was faring much better.” Nico confessed. “I got all mopey at a dinner where I was 5th wheeling with Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth. It’s hard to hang out with couples when the love of my life is in California. I can’t _wait_ until I graduate and we can figure out how to be together.”

Will took a moment to digest that sentence. _The love of my life._ And just like that, it didn’t hurt anymore.


End file.
